Charlotte Allard/History
Charlotte was born Ada Bastíandóttir in Reykjavik, Iceland. Her parents had split up before she was born, and her father won custody of her. However, her mother would still be able to see her, but only in Hungary, her home country. So for this reason and because of Icelandic naming laws, Charlotte went by two different surnames - Bastíandóttir for when she was in Iceland and Bernát for when she was in Hungary. Although her parents were of different nationalities, they both had two things in common - they were Solar Elementals and when they were not on Earth, they were Solaria subjects in Elementrium. It was unsurprising that Charlotte would be a Solar Elemental. Growing up in Iceland, Hungary and Solaria, Charlotte contrasted to the girls that she knew. She didn't show an interest in girly things, instead wanting to go on adventures and fight, and pretty much do things that were not expected of her because of her gender. This was when she came to the realisation that she was a "tomboy". And because of her parents not being together, she had a lot more freedom than most children. When she was around the age of seven, she had already gotten into regular fights with people. However, she was also regularly beaten up by older kids because of her reputation. She was well behaved in school, but outside of school, she was the complete opposite. One day, she met a boy, who was the same age as her, called Dietrich. Dietrich, who was, to say the least, an eccentric German boy, also liked fighting and adventures. But the difference between him and Charlotte, besides their genders, was that Dietrich was a Lunar Elemental who sneaked around in Solaria, whereas Charlotte was (as you already know) a Solar Elemental who had adventures all across Elementrium. Upon meeting Charlotte, Dietrich was under the belief that she was a male, because of her appearance and because of her personality. The two instantly became rivals, as they competed to "outdo" each other in various things. But their rivalry wasn't a serious one, it was more comedic, making them "frenemies". A part of this was when Charlotte had a tendency to hit Dietrich when he did something stupid or wacky, but depending on the situation, it wasn't out of maliciousness a lot of the time. Even Charlotte herself was convinced that she was male. But her childhood naïvety contributed to this. Although Dietrich was not easy to talk to, she was able to get him to fight alongside her, fighting off basically bad people. However, a lot of the time, Dietrich rewarded himself more than he should of, which caused Charlotte to regularly hit him. The two would be on/off in terms of their alliance. Sometimes, they'd be against each other and Charlotte would help those who had been fought by Dietrich. Other times, they'd fight alongside each other. Unbeknownst to Charlotte, Dietrich was developing feelings for her - because of their weird relationship. It wouldn't be long before Charlotte and Dietrich would discover the truth - that Charlotte was in fact a girl (as she was too busy doing her own thing to be told about what she was to experience, she wasn't prepared). This occurred because Charlotte was defeated in a fight. This awkward experience made her see that she had to disguise herself more, by trying to be the one thing she was not - girly. Dietrich tried to get rid of his new uncomfortable feeling by trying to pretend that this never happened, but he knew that it wasn't going to work. Charlotte rejected Dietrich's requests to go fighting and hunting, instead changing her appearance and demeanour and heading for the Academy to enroll, as she was reaching the age of enrollment, and was also in need of a proper education. Deep down, she hated herself for this because she knew that fighting and hunting was what she loved to do most, but now that she knew the truth about herself, she understood that she had to do this for her own good. During the third week since her enrollment, she met a boy who was slightly older than her. Unlike Dietrich, Stefan was Austrian. He was smart, very obsessed with cleanliness and being neat and fond of classical music. He was also not very courageous, having been bullied and beaten up a lot, causing him to be very closed off and reserved to most people. Charlotte met Stefan when he was practicing on the piano by himself, in the music room. She loved listening to it, as Stefan was talented at it. She considered him a "breath of fresh air", compared to the all-so-eccentric Dietrich. She approached him and started to talk to him. Despite his initial wariness of Charlotte, he eventually warmed up to her. TO BE CONTINUED Category:The Targaryen of District 4